nostradamusfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Popoli del mare
I Popoli del Mare sarebbero una presunta confederazione di predoni del mare provenienti dall'Europa meridionale, specialmente dall'Egeo , che navigando verso il Mar Mediterraneo orientale sul finire dell'età del bronzo invasero l'Anatolia, la Siria, Palestina, Cipro e l'Egitto. Nonostante la loro origine e la loro storia rimanga in gran parte avvolta nel mistero, i "Popoli del Mare" sono documentati dalle fonti scritte egizie durante la tarda Diciannovesima Dinastia e in particolare durante l'ottavo anno di regno di Ramses III, della Ventesima Dinastia, quando tentarono di entrare in controllo del territorio egizioUna comoda tabella riguardante i Popoli del Mare, riportante il testo geroglifico, la traslitterazione e la traduzione in inglese, è riportata nella dissertazione di Woudhuizen, 2006, che la sviluppò a partire dai lavori di Kitchen ivi citati.. Nella Grande iscrizione di KarnakRiga 52. L'iscrizione è mostrata in: Manassa, pag. 55, tavola 12. il faraone egizio Merenptah parla di "nazioni (o popoliCome osservato da Gardiner (V.1, p. 196), altri testi presentano N25:X1*Z4 "genti straniere"; entrambi i termini possono ugualmente riferirsi al concetto di "stranieri". Zangger (si veda il collegamento esterno sotto indicato) esprime un punto di vista condiviso quando afferma che "Sea Peoples" (Popoli del Mare) non traduce questo termine e altre espressioni, ma è un'innovazione accademica. La dissertazione di Woudhuizen e l'articolo di Morris identificano in Gaston Maspero colui che per primo utilizzò nel 1881 il termine "peuples de la mer".) stranieri del mare" (in egiziano ''Gardiner, V.1, p.196.Manassa, p.55.). - Ramesse III vittorioso sui Popoli del mare]] Contesto storico Le tavolette egee in lineare B di Pylos risalenti alla tarda età del bronzo dimostrano la diffusione, in quel periodo storico, di bande di guerrieri mercenari e le migrazioni di popolazioni (alcuni autori si sono chiesti quali fossero i motivi). Tuttavia la precisa identità di queste "popolazioni del mare" è ancora un enigma per gli studiosi. Alcuni indizi suggeriscono invece che per gli antichi egizi l'identità e le motivazioni di queste popolazioni non erano sconosciute. Infatti molte avevano cercato ingaggio presso gli Egiziani o avevano intrattenuto relazioni diplomatiche con essi a partire almeno dalla media età del bronzo. Per esempio alcuni Popoli del Mare, come gli Shardana, furono utilizzati come mercenari dal faraone Ramses II. I documenti antichi L'obelisco di Biblo La prima menzione di queste genti compare nell'obelisco di Biblo databile dal 2000 al 1700 a.C. dove viene nominato Kwkwn figlio di Rwqq, transliterato Kukunnis figlio di LukkaT.R. Bryce, The Lukka Problem - And a Possible Solution, Journal of Near Eastern Studies, Vol. 33 No. 4, October 1974, pages 395-404. The first page is displayable at jstor.org. The inscription is mentioned as well in the Woudhuizen dissertation, page 31.. Lettere di Amarna I Lukka appaiono nuovamente, assieme agli Shardana, molto più tardi nelle lettere di Amarna (forse di Amenofi III o suo figlio Akhenaton) attorno alla metà del XIV secolo a.C. Le lettere ad un certo punto riferiscono di uno ShardanaLetter EA 81, apparentemente un mercenario rinnegato, e in un altro punto di tre Shardana che sono stati uccisi da una guardia egiziaLetters EA 122, 123, which are duplicates. See the paper on this topic published by Megaera Lorenz, The Amarna Letters at the Penn State site.. I Dauna sono menzionati in un'altra letteraEA 151 ma solamente in un passaggio dove viene riferita la morte del loro re. I Lukka sono accusatiEA 38, assieme ai Ciprioti di attaccare gli Egiziani mentre gli stessi Ciprioti smentiscono affermando che i loro villaggi sono stati razziati dai Lukka. Regno di Ramses II Nel secondo anno del suo regno, Ramses II sconfisse gli Shardana nel delta del Nilo e catturò alcuni dei pirati. Un'iscrizione di Ramses nella stele di TanisQuesto e altri documenti sono citati nell'articolo Shardana di Megaera Lorenz sul sito della Penn State. Questa è una versione anteriore del suo articolo, in cui riporta una citazione tratta da Kitchen che non si trova nel sito sotto indicato nella sezione Collegamenti Esterni. Il Volume III, Articolo 491, pag. 210 di Breasted (disponibile su Google Books) fornisce una traduzione alquanto diversa del passaggio. Sfortunatamente, ampie parti del testo sono mancanti e devono essere restaurate, ma entrambe le versioni concordano riguardo agli Sherden e alle navi da guerra., dove si menzionano le incursioni degli Shardana e la loro cattura, testimonia dei continui pericoli che questi predoni apportavano alle coste egizie: Gli Shardana vennero successivamente incorporati nell'esercito egiziano per servire lungo la frontiera con gli Ittiti e vennero quindi coinvolti nella battaglia di Qadesh. Regno di Merenptah Il maggiore evento del regno del faraone Merenptah (1213-1203 a.C.) fu la battaglia contro la cosiddetta confederazione "dei Nove Archi" a Perire, nel delta occidentale del Nilo, fra il quinto e sesto anno del suo regno. Il saccheggio compiuto da questa confederazione era stato così grave che la regione era stata "abbandonata come terreno per il pascolo del bestiame, ed era desolata come ai tempi degli antenati".La Grande iscrizione di Karnak. Il Faraone narra la guerra in quattro iscrizioni: la Grande iscrizione di Karnak, che racconta la battaglia, l'obelisco del Cairo, la stele di Atribis, dove è leggibile una versione riassuntiva dell'iscrizione di Karnak, e una stele trovata a Tebe, la stele di Merenptah, che descrive la pace successiva alla vittoriaTutte e 4 le iscrizioni sono riportate in: Breasted, V. 3, Reign of Meneptah, pagg. 238 sgg., Articoli 569 sgg. (disponibile in Google Books). Per la Grande iscrizione di Karnak si veda anche: Manassa.. Le iscrizioni ci riferiscono che tra la confederazione dei Nove Archi, composta in parte da tribù libiche che avevano il comando dell'operazione, vi erano un certo numero di Popoli del MareJ.H. Breasted, p. 243, in cui si citano le righe 13-15 dell'iscrizione. tra cui gli Ekwesh, i Teresh, i Lukka, gli Shardana e gli Shekelesh. Merenptah afferma che sconfisse gli invasori in appena sei ore, uccidendo 6.000 soldati e facendo 9.000 prigionieri. Sulla Stele di Merenptah viene menzionata un'altra spedizione militare condotta da Merenptah verso la terra di Canaan dove sono citati per la prima volta gli Ysrỉr ossia gli Israeliti. Lettere di Ugarit I Popoli del Mare vengono citati in quattro lettere scoperte a Ugarit, città fenicia distrutta attorno a 1180 a.C. durante il regno di Hammurabi (1191-1182 a.C.). Le lettere risalgono alla prima metà del XII secolo a.C. La lettera RS 34. 129 è stata scoperta nella zona meridionale della città; venne inviata dal re ittita Suppiluliuma II al prefetto della città; questa lettera ingiunge la restituzione di tale Ibnadushu che era stato rapito dagli Shikala (probabilmente i Shekelesh "che vivevano sulle navi"); il significato della lettera è controverso, ma sembra che si tratti di un qualcosa collegato all’attività di intelligence del grande impero anatolico. Altre tre lettere (la RS L1, RS 20. 238 e la RS 20.18) afferiscono a una corrispondenza tra il re di Ugarit Hammurabi e quello di Cipro Eshuwara; dalla lettura si deduce che il re di Ugarit avverte i ciprioti dell’avvistamento in mare di venti imbarcazioni nemiche di cui si chiede la localizzazione. Nessuno dei due paesi fu in grado di contenere le devastazioni attuate dai Popoli del Mare, come dimostrato da un’altra lettera scoperta dagli archeologi (RS 18. 147): In un’ulteriore lettera Hammurabi chiede soccorso al viceré di Carchemish, sopravvissuto alle invasioni dei Popoli del Mare, e quest’ultimo non poté fare altro che limitarsi a rispondergli con dei consigli: Regno di Ramses III Ramses III, il secondo re della Ventesima Dinastia, che regnò per più della metà del XII secolo a.C., si trovo a contrastare un'altra ondata di invasioni da parte dei Popoli del Mare (la più documentata) nel suo ottavo anno di regno. Il faraone narra questa vicenda in un lunghe iscrizione nel tempio di Medinet Habu: Conseguenze: "Nessuna terra può resistere alle loro armi" Il fatto che varie civiltà tra cui la civiltà Ittita, Micenea e il regno dei Mitanni scomparvero contemporaneamente attorno al 1175 a.C. ha fatto teorizzare agli studiosi, che ciò fu causato dalle invasioni dai Popoli del Mare. I resoconti di Ramses sulle razzie dei Popoli del Mare nel mediterraneo orientale sono confermati dalla distruzione di Hatti, Ugarit, Ashkelon e Hazor. È da notare che queste invasioni non erano soltanto della operazioni militari ma erano accompagnate da grandi movimenti di popolazioni per terra e mare, alla continua ricerca di nuove terre in cui insediarsi. Teorie sull'origine dei "Popoli del mare" Shardana - Sherden .]] Gli Shardana sono citati per la prima volta dalle fonti egizie nelle lettere di Amarna (1350 a.C. circa) durante il regno di Akhenaton. Compaiono poi durante il regno di Ramses II, Merenptah e Ramses III con i quali ingaggiarono numerose battaglie navali. 520 Shardana fecero parte della guardia reale del faraone Ramses II durante la battaglia di Qadeš e, sempre in qualità di mercenari, furono stanziati in colonie in Medio e Alto Egitto fino alla fine dell'età ramesside come testimoniato da vari documenti amministrativi databili al regno di Ramses V e di Ramses XI. Nella raffigurazione utilizzano lunghe spade triangolari, pugnali, lance e uno scudo tondo. Il gonnellino è corto, sono dotati di corazza e di un elmo provvisto di corna. Le generiche similitudini fra il corredo bellico dei guerrieri Shardana e quello dei nuragici della Sardegna, nonché l'assonanza del nome Shardana con quello di Sardi-Sardegna, hanno fatto ipotizzare, ad alcuni, che gli Shardana fossero una popolazione proveniente dalla Sardegnaintervista all'archeologo Giovanni Ugas sul sito SardiniaPoint.it o che si fosse insediata nell'isola in seguito alla tentata invasione dell'Egitto. Šekeleš raffigurante un guerriero]] Un tempo anche scritto SakalasaGiacomo Devoto. o, più correttamente, Shakalasha (Shklsh). Sono stati associati ai Siculi, popolazione indoeuropeea che si stanziò nella tarda età del bronzo in Sicilia orientale scacciando verso occidente i Sicani. Un'origine egeo-anatolica è comunque più probabileShekelesh - Enciclopedia Treccani. Peleset Sono identificabili con la popolazione dei Filistei, documentata anche nella Bibbia, secondo cui provenivano da Kaftor, forse identificabile con Creta. I Filistei si insediarono sul finire dell'età del bronzo in Palestina dove costituirono varie città-stato; i ritrovamenti archeologici farebbero ipotizzare un'origine egea di questa popolazione, probabilmente micenea. Alcune recenti scoperte hanno permesso di stabilire una loro presenza in Sardegna in concomitanza (o in un periodo antecedente) ai FeniciScoperta un'anfora dei Filistei con iscrizione in Sardegna . Zeker o Tjeker Menzionati anche dai documenti ittiti sembrano costituire insieme ai Peleset un gruppo omogeneo, distinti solo in quanto dediti alle attività marinare. Sono stati anche messi in relazione con i Teucri. Libu I Libu, popolo identificato con nome Libici, si insediarono sotto la Cirenaica. Nelle rappresentazioni Egizie i "Libu/i" , vengono rappresentati con caratteristiche somatiche "europee" , carnagione rosea, occhi chiari e barba biondiccia (forse di derivazione Mechta-Afalou).Razze e Popoli della Terra. R.Biasutti, vol. I.pp7,foto4, dicitura foto: stranieri della Libia Lukka Dovevano occupare la costa meridionale dell'Anatolia e l'isola di Cipro ed erano considerati nei documenti ittiti un vero e proprio stato con dominio sul mare. Successivamente si stanziarono forse nella regione anatolica della Licia. Con i Licii stessi vengono identificati, e si tratterebbe allora di una popolazione greco-indoeuropea. Il nome di tale popolazione viene fatto derivare dalla radice indoeuropea '*leuk- *luk-' ("luce") Eqweš o Akawaša Forse identificabili con gli Ahhiyawa degli archivi ittiti di Ḫattuša e Ugarit, ossia probabilmente gli "Achei", micenei di stirpe greca, che dovevano essersi già stabiliti sulla costa occidentale dell'Anatolia: la Millawanda dei testi ittiti potrebbe essere identificata con Mileto, mentre Wiluša indicherebbe forse Ilio, Troia. Un ostacolo a questa identificazione tra Eqweš e Ahhiyawa, o Achei, consiste tuttavia nel fatto che i primi sembra praticassero la circoncisione e che quest'uso è piuttosto insolito tra le popolazioni indoeuropee, di cui gli Achei fanno parte. Tereš o Turša Popolo di stirpe probabilmente non indoeuropea oppure egeo-ellenica, stanziato nella parte settentrionale dell'Anatolia, sembrano collegati ai Tirsenoi o "Tirreni", ossia agli Etruschi. Questa identificazione sembra avvalorare il racconto di Erodoto circa l'origine anatolica di questo popolo, ma soprattutto la mitica parentela degli Etruschi con i Troiani cantata da Virgilio nell’''Eneide''. Rapporti dei Tirreni o Etruschi col mondo Mediterraneo orientale dell'isola di Lemno (che si trova a poche miglia dinanzi a Troia) sembrerebbero esistere in seguito al ritrovamento della cosiddetta Stele di Lemno, un'iscrizione rinvenuta nel 1885, in cui è attestata la Lingua lemnia un dialetto simile all'etrusco. Tale stele è comunque al vaglio degli studiosi in quanto sembrerebbe ascrivibile al VI secolo a.C. In alternativa alcuni studiosi mettono in relazione il loro nome con l'ebraico Taršiš e con l'iberico Tartessos. Tuttavia dei Tirreno-Etruschi, nei testi d'epoca Miceneo-Ittita e nei poemi classici Odissea e Iliade, non si trova traccia. Danuna o Denyen Di provenienza anatolica, è stata proposta una loro identificazione con i Dauni e i Danai, altro nome dei Micenei di stirpe greca. Wešeš Forse in relazione con la città di Wiluša, che a sua volta è forse identificabile con Troia. Critiche alla teoria dei popoli del mare L'egittologa Alessandra Nibbi sostenne a partire dal 1972Anno della pubblicazione del suo: The Sea Peoples: A Re-examination of the Egyptian Sources, The Church Army Press & Supplies, Oxford, 1972. che l'identificazione dei popoli chiamati Popoli del Mare derivasse da una non corretta lettura delle fonti egizie, in particolare della grande iscrizione di Karnak. Note Bibliografia * Gran parte di questi nomi (e la relativa spiegazione data in questa pagina) si trovano citati nel romanzo "Le paludi di Hesperia" di Valerio Massimo Manfredi * Sugli Shardana in Egitto: Gli Shardana e l'Egitto ramesside, BAR n.1438, Oxford, Archaeopress, 2008 di Giacomo Cavillier * Su Qadesh e le fonti che attestano Shardana: La Battaglia di Qadesh, Torino, Tirrenia ed., 2007 di Giacomo Cavillier Altri progetti di Wikimedia Collegamenti esterni * Philistine Kin Found in Early Israel, Adam Zertal, BAR 28:03, May/Jun 2002. * Migrazioni dal levante nell'età del bronzo finale * Benvenuto | Centro Studi di Egittologia "J. F. Champollion"- Progetto di ricerca sugli Shardana in Egitto e Mediterraneo a cura del Centro Studi Champollion diretto da Giacomo Cavillier * The Northern ‘Sea Peoples’ Excavation Project * * I Popoli del mare e i Filistei sul sito dell'Università statale di Pennsylvania * Emanuele Banfi * [http://csia.unica.it/notizie/Rassegna/2004/htm/03mar/15mar2004.html Un riassunto giornalistico sulla controversia riguardo l'identificazione dei Šardana] * [http://www.sardiniapoint.it/5085.html Intervista al professor Ugas sull'identità tra genti nuragiche e i Shardana] Fonti * Categoria:Età del bronzo Categoria:Popoli del Mediterraneo Categoria:Popoli dell'Egitto antico Categoria:Sardegna